Conventionally, network problems and solutions are managed by ticket-management systems. The ticket-management systems define problems experienced by network users. In turn, network technicians are assigned the problems. The network technicians utilize the ticket management system to determine whether solutions to the problems are stored in a solutions knowledgebase. If solutions to the problems are stored in the solutions knowledgebase, the technicians present the network users with the solutions found in the solutions knowledgebase. However, if the solutions knowledgebase does not have solutions to the problems, the network technicians must generate tailor-made solutions to the problems experienced by the network users.
A large-scale network having disparate network infrastructures generates a large collection of problems that require tailor-made solutions. A group of network technicians that attempts to solve the large collection of problems may work during different shifts. The group of network technicians may be divided into a day shift and a night shift. Thus, tailor-made solutions for the large collection of problems may be worked during a day shift and a night shift.
Because the number of network infrastructures that a network technician monitors and manages and the number of unsolved problems increases in the large-scale network, managing the unsolved problems across multiple shifts becomes necessary when network problems effect critical systems of the network infrastructure. Current ticket tracking systems do not effectively store and communicate network problem status and solution status, associated with network elements in the network infrastructure, across multiple shifts.